Current mobile devices provide for an ability to display notifications that are related to received email, short message service (SMS) messages, mobile application notifications, and other types of content that is pushed to the mobile device and/or pulled by the mobile device and subsequently displayed via some type of notification capability provided by the mobile device operating system. Current mobile device applications and/or operating systems may allow for the ability to filter, categorize and/or prioritize notifications based upon a sender or a message and/or an identity of an application through which a notification originates.